gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Varrios Los Aztecas (HD Universe)
Varrios Los Aztecas |image = AztecaMembers3-GTAV.jpg |caption = Group of Aztecas gang members in Northern Rancho |size = 250px |game = V |game2 = O |color = turquoise |locations = Northern Rancho Blaine County |leader = Ortega (Blaine County Set) |type = Mexican Street Gang |enemies = Trevor Philips Enterprises The Lost MC Marabunta Grande Vagos Motorcycle Clubs (GTA Online) Organizations (GTA Online) |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Formerly) |colors = Turquoise |cars = Canis Mesa Vulcar Ingot Karin Sultan Declasse Rancher XL Albany Emperor Imponte Phoenix Cheval Picador Karin Rebel Vapid Sadler Benefactor Dubsta Buzzard Cuban 800 Kuruma (GTA Online) Orange Dominator (GTA Online) Blue Futo (GTA Online) Huntley S (GTA Online) Frogger (GTA Online) |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG MG Combat MG Pump Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Shotgun Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle Minigun |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Arms Trafficking Vehicles Trafficking Contraband |fronts = |members = Ortega |}} The Varrios Los Aztecas, also known as VLA or simply Aztecas, are a relatively small Mexican street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. History Aztecas is Spanish for Aztecs, who were an ancient civilization/people that formed the base of Mexican culture/heritage. The Aztecas, like many other Chicanos may believe they are descended from this indigenous group. Unlike the Vagos and the Marabunta Grande, the Aztecas have some older members that appear to be in their 50's or 60's. This indicates the possibility that the Aztecas are a multi-generational gang that have been around for a while. This is not uncommon in Los Angeles, as there are Mexican street gangs such as White Fence and Clanton 14 that have been around since the 1940's. They have links to the cartels and are currently at a war with rival Salvadorian gang Marabunta Grande over the drug trade, drug trafficking, supply routes, and weapons smuggling in the Senora Desert region and parts of Los Santos. Weazel News also reported that there was a recent shootout between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. The Aztecas have also been known to be heavily involved in arms dealing. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online They make a appearance in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony through SecuroServ cargo shipments available to players of CEO status. They are frequent adversaries and are known to steal shipments of goods intended for the player's Organization. They later appear as a rival gang for the Motorcycle Clubs in Biker missions. Events of Grand Theft Auto V They are first mentioned in GTA V in a internet news article from The Senora Beacon after the mission The Long Stretch, the article mentions they using the Alamo Sea as their base of operations and the fact that they were forced to leave Los Santos because of their war with the Vagos. In the storyline, the VLA are in competition with Trevor Philips Enterprises over the weapons trade in Blaine County. After Trevor Philips destroys Ortega's trailer, the VLA decide to take him down. Several VLA members attack the Sandy Shores meth lab, but end up defeated. The Aztecas also appear in Trevor's arms smuggling side mission. During the air missions, they appear in just one mission, where they are reunited in four different groups across Blaine County and need to be destroyed by Trevor using bombs dropped by a plane. During the land missions, they appear in a mission in which they try to pick up an arms package before Trevor. An Azteca mugs a woman at the ATM during a random event in West Vinewood. Territory Varrios Los Aztecas members can be found in their territory east of Central Los Santos Hospital around Northern Rancho. Probably, they are at war with the North Side Vagos set in the northern part of Rancho, due to the proximity of the territories. They also have territory on Blaine County, with their headquarters being the Alamo Sea. Many Aztecas drive vehicles and members are seen standing on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Sometimes, Aztecas will rarely spawn and be replaced by Los Santos Vagos. To prevent this, try approaching Rancho from the north instead of the south. Gang appearance Aztecas can be easily identified by their light teal/turquoise coloured cholo-style clothing. Their weapons of choice include Pistols, Micro-SMGs, SMGs, and knives. Even though they dress similarly to some members of the Marabunta Grande, Aztecas do not sport face tattoos unlike their rivals. Influence It is likely that the Aztecas are based on various Chicano gangs such as the Florencia13 due to their location – Northern Rancho – which is based on Florence, as well as Varrio Nuevo Estrada given their name. Their long-running rivalry with the Vagos is similar to the rivalry between Clanton 14 and Barrio 18 due to the fact that the former did not let Central Americans into their gang which resulted to the creation of the latter and their bloody rivalry. Also, the Aztecas may be a prototype of Sureños, as well as in 3D Universe. However, they may also be based off the gang 18th street themselves in the 3d universe as the Vagos are hostile towards African American gangs while the Aztecas are hostile to the Ballas but have an uneasy alliance with the Grove Street Families. In real life 18th street is on semi good terms with the Crips but bitter enemies with the Bloods. Mission appearances GTA Online *SecuroServ - Special Cargo *SecuroServ - Vehicle Cargo *Biker Missions GTA V *Mr. Philips *Trevor Philips Industries *Arms trafficking side mission. Gallery Ortega-GTAV.jpg|Ortega, possible former leader of Varrios Los Aztecas. AztecaMembers4-GTAV.jpg|Aztecas gang members at Rancho. AztecasMember2-GTAV.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas member behind Hearty Taco and Beacon Theatre. AztecasMembers-GTAV.jpg|Shooting Aztecas gang members. AztecasMember-GTAV.jpg|Shooting Aztecas gang member. azteca 1.jpg|Azteca in northern Rancho. Azteca .jpg|Azteca member in Rancho. azteca 3.jpg|Aztecas in northern Rancho. azteca 5.jpg|Aztecas in Northern Rancho. AztecaMembers5-GTA V.jpg|Old and young Aztceas in Blaine County. Trivia *Various VLA members re-use models and quotes from Vagos; therefore, they may yell "LSV" (short for Los Santos Vagos) during combat. *They share the same name and colors from the same gang in the 2D universe. Navigation ru:Varrios Los Aztecas (V) uk:Ацтеки (HD Всесвіт) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs